


【HP/GGSS】城堡里的人 微虐童话风

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇其实我自己感觉还是挺温馨的，尤其是里面的主情节好浪漫有木有！由于之前剧透过梗概的基友说有点虐所以就标在标题上了，各位看官可以自行判断这是不是一篇洒满了糖的童话~</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 塔

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇其实我自己感觉还是挺温馨的，尤其是里面的主情节好浪漫有木有！由于之前剧透过梗概的基友说有点虐所以就标在标题上了，各位看官可以自行判断这是不是一篇洒满了糖的童话~

　　巴伐利亚森林的阵地前线有一座城，那城巍峨高耸、沉静雄浑，是抵挡兽潮的第一道防线。城是这些年才建立起来的，在伏地魔和凤凰社相争而人人自危的时候，它就这么悄无声息的出现了，当人们恍然发觉时，它已经成了气候，且没有人敢打它的主意了。

　　这座城是不缺人也不缺战斗力的，无论是热血的格兰芬多，还是憨厚的赫里帕奇都在这座最初由斯莱特林建立的城里如鱼得水，就连不问世事的拉文克劳学者也被请来了好几位，为保卫魔法界的战争而做点什么。这城虽小，却一点不冷清，每年每月都会组成的大型狩猎日更是让这城泛着几分血腥味，而无论是不受魔法部管辖而自有行政体系，或是它最大的黑巫师聚居地的身份，都让这城与众不同。

　　但这些都不是最奇怪的，最令人好奇的是，在这座熙攘却带着血色的城池中央的城堡里，立着一座塔。塔看起来空空荡，似乎渺无人烟，但没有人知道那塔里到底有什么。人人都知道那塔是禁区，无论你如何身居高位、自视甚高，除了那几位城里的大人，谁都不能靠近那塔半步，就连神秘人也在此铩羽而归。尽管如此，人们的想象却是谁也阻挡不了的，就算惩罚再严重，千奇百怪的流言依然屡禁不止，人们好似从中从中获得了一种隐秘而又禁忌的快乐。

　　“那塔里藏着一个野兽，比城外面那些还要可怕！那几位大人废了千辛万苦才抓住的呢！据说它最爱吃小孩儿的心脏，每餐都要吃一对人的眼珠子！”小职员绘声绘色的说着，他看起来刚毕业的样子，一双圆溜溜双眼里面全是新奇、兴奋和一些跃跃欲试，于是听他说话的金发青年闻言配合的做出了一副惊恐的样子，心里却暗暗发笑。

　　这一定是个格兰芬多，金发青年在心里想，笑容忍不住就变大了些。他们现在正站在面对着塔的石头房子里，这是离塔最近的地方了，可与塔之间还是隔着一个魔法部那么大的空地。

　　也是金发青年的身份特殊，他才能来到这地方，此时他好奇的向外望着，正可以看到塔上唯一的一扇窗。那窗小小的，开在一楼，虽然没有窗帘什么的遮挡，但窗子里仍然是黑乎乎的一片，哪怕是金发青年自傲的敏锐眼力也只能透过它看到房间里似乎有一个模模糊糊的人影。

　　应该不是人吧？金发青年腹诽，这可不是个好住处，哪怕是千年前那些个老家伙也不会愿意住在这么个地方——寸草不生、荒芜破败、孤独阴森。不过黑魔法气息倒是实打实的，连他这样的白巫师隔着这么远都不禁为之窒息。

　　这应该是个收集材料的好地方，只可惜今天是不行了，金发青年暗想，一边有些无奈的瞅了眼旁边跃跃欲试的小孩儿。

　　“到时间了，格兰芬多阁下，请您离开吧。”声音突兀的响起，黑发灰眼的布莱克家主不知何时已经来到了门口，从门外灌进来的阴风配合着他沉沉的脸色，充分说明了这位执行官是多么讨厌屋里的这两人。

　　可金发青年仍然是笑嘻嘻的。他长得非常英俊，一双湛蓝的眼睛像是雨过天晴的天空，盈盈的盛满阳光。他笑起来也很好看，他似乎自己也知道这一点，更是因为他本就是个乐观而充满希望的人，所以他总是笑着，好像这世间没有什么能让他皱一皱眉的事。

　　没有人能拒绝这样的笑容，就连黑着脸的布莱克家主也勉为其难的缓和了脸色，他冷冷扫了一眼小职员，口气依然冰冷，“明天你可以不用来上班了。”转向格兰芬多时，声音却平静了很多，“既然您的要求已经得到满足，就请离开吧，邓布利多校长正在那边等着您呢。”

　　金发青年——戈德里克·格兰芬多闻言耸了耸肩，有些不情愿的离开了这房子，临走前仿佛随意似的问道：“我能去这塔里看看吗？你知道，关于萨拉查的事——”他倒是没有为那小职员求情，无论如何，遵守别人的规定是一种对于对方的尊重，这样的道理戈德里克再清楚不过了，他虽然喜欢打破规则，但也不是是非不分的人。

　　沉默了一会，布莱克家主神情有些复杂的转过了头，语气也带着几分愧疚，“不知您需要什么材料，我们都会尽力为您寻找，这原先也是我们的本分与需求，只有一条——千万、永远不要进那座塔。请您看在这座城是我们费劲心血建立起来的，看在我们各个家族都为抵抗兽潮付出巨大的份上，千万不要进那座塔。”

　　他的语气认真而诚恳，而话里的内容显然也不仅仅代表了他一人，戈德里克慢慢挑起了眉，突然意识到自己可能要重新评估这塔的地位——也许塔里真的是那位神秘的城主？要知道这座城虽然有城主，但却几乎没有人真正见过他，除了那几位管控着整座城命脉的斯莱特林外，其他人都是一无所知。

　　戈德里克真正兴起了几分乐趣，但他同时也放弃了入塔一观的打算——毕竟，现在复活萨拉查才是首要的，而那些材料大半都被这些斯莱特林家族把持着，有了这些家族的帮助，剩下的那小部分也会更加容易得到。

　　那么，这个就先算了吧。戈德里克耸耸肩，跟着去了谈判厅，在那里，以邓布利多为首的凤凰社正在交涉。

　　与此同时，一向人迹稀少的塔里破天荒来了一个人。

　　他身穿着黑色镶金边的法官袍，脸上带着刻有花纹的金色面具，裸露的双手上抱了本镶金边的厚厚法典，整个人在一层淡淡金光的包裹下走进了塔里。

　　他只进了一层，就看到了那简陋石室中坐着的人，他的心不免因此抽痛了一下。

　　整个石室里只有一个巨大的石座，那石座原先被雕得得精美大气，与背后的墙连为一体，可如今却被霸道凌厉的魔力腐蚀的面目全非，让人看着只觉得寒酸可怜。但坐在上面的人却完全弥补了这一点，他姿态安然，气势沉稳，哪怕是坐在这样一个破烂石座上都像是一个国王坐在他皇宫的王座上，只是从拜谒者的角度却可以清晰看到，那人一双已然变为晶石的双腿。

　　“大人，召唤我所谓何事？”他微微躬身，而后问道。

　　像是被他的话惊醒，那人美丽却缺乏感情的绿眸动了动，而后说，“把这窗户开大些。”他的声音毫无停顿起伏，虽然音色优美，却像是魔法合音一样毫无生气。

　　拜谒者愣了一下，他记得原先这里本不该有窗的，如果不是雷古勒斯那家伙自作主张，这里甚至连门都不会有。

　　“为什么？”他问，像是溺水的人抓住了一根稻草，突然有了点渺茫希望。他问的有些急了，但并不是食死徒对神秘人那种恐惧的味道，他尊敬眼前的青年，佩服他，信任他，臣服于他，却从来不真正畏惧他，他相信，只要他不犯错，眼前的这个人就会一直庇佑着他。

　　而青年像是没有发觉他的激动，木然的回答道，“我想要看到太阳。”

　　“是。”拜谒者点了点头，心里慢慢涌起了喜悦，他低下头，慢慢的退了出去。

　　整个房间里只有一个巨大的石座，那石座原先被雕得得精美大气，与背后的墙连为一体，可如今却被霸道凌厉而富有侵蚀性的魔力腐蚀的面目全非，让人看着只觉得寒酸。但坐在上面的人却完全弥补了这一点，他姿态安然，气势沉稳，哪怕是坐在这样一个破烂石座上都像是一个国王坐在他皇宫的王座上，只是从拜谒者的角度却可以清晰看到，那人一双依然变为晶石的双腿。

　　“大人，召唤我所谓何事？”他微微躬身，而后问道。

　　像是被他的话惊醒，那人美丽却缺乏感情的绿眸动了动，而后说，“把这窗户开大些。”

　　拜谒者愣了一下，他记得原先这里本不该有窗的，如果不是雷古勒斯那家伙自作主张，这里甚至连门都不会有。

　　“为什么？”他问，像是溺水的人抓住了一根稻草，突然有了点渺茫希望。他问的有些急了，但并不是食死徒对神秘人那种恐惧的味道，他尊敬眼前的青年，佩服他，信任他，臣服于他，却从来不真正畏惧他，他相信，只要他不犯错，眼前的这个人就会一直庇佑着他。

　　青年像是没有发觉他的激动，木然的回答道，“我想要看到太阳。”

　　“是。”拜谒者点了点头，心里慢慢涌起了喜悦，他低下头，慢慢的退了出去。


	2. 改变

　　戈德里克百无聊赖的倚着窗棂，阳光照射在他灿烂的金发上，愈发显得光辉夺目。在他身后，一帮人吵吵嚷嚷的正在谈判，上蹿下跳，活泼异常。  
　　  
　　冲动的格兰芬多还是得由格兰芬多自己对付，戈德里克哼笑了一声，心想这里的人倒是挺有斯莱特林的样子，起码比他之前遇到那些像的多了。邓布利多带来的格兰芬多也不能说都是暴脾气，但谁也不会想到那位马尔福家主见此居然立刻去找了几个同样格兰芬多学院出身的下属来撑场面，于是事情就变成了一桌格兰芬多大呼小叫，真正能做主的人却在另一张桌子上皮笑肉不笑。

　　嘿，要不是年龄不同，还真像萨拉查那家伙的学生，一个个奸猾似鬼。幸灾乐祸的耸耸肩，戈德里克干脆靠着窗子开始思考起了给萨拉查留什么吃的玩儿的，管他们最后是个什么结果，总比去打内战好得多。若不是有这个城的斯莱特林在，说不定萨拉查的名声会被那个不知从哪儿来的小野……哦，小家伙，弄成什么样，到时候还不得戈德里克自己顶上去，想想都倒霉。

　　幸亏本大爷早有预料，从一开始就给这里的发展打了掩护……戈德里克陶醉的笑了笑，露出一口大白牙，在心里美美的组织起了言语，准备等萨拉查来的时候好好炫耀炫耀。可还没等他修饰好言辞，肩膀就被人碰了碰。

　　“嗯？商量好啦？”他转身问道。

　　“没呢，刚刚突然有人来了个通知，卢修斯说上层有新的决策了，之前谈好的也要重新定议。”邓布利多嘴角抽搐了下，面对悠悠闲闲的创始人心里再次泛起了一丝无奈。

　　如果不是听说斯莱特林那边已经在复活斯莱特林公爵，他绝不会去打扰格兰芬多阁下的安眠，没想到他这边狮祖都已经欢快的开始检查身体了，那边却还没个响动。那边的复活仪式他也亲自去查看过，并无问题，但却是没有任何人影出现——难道说是斯莱特林公爵危害性太强，世界都不让他出来？苦哈哈的跟着斯莱特林们蹲守了一个半月，两班人马最终都只能灰溜溜的放弃了，只是那帮斯莱特林估计不好过，违背伏地魔的意志搞小动作可是会被狠狠记恨的。

　　不管怎么说，还是自家祖宗好，省心。

　　……就是有点太省心了，在兽潮还未现端倪时，这位可是什么也不愿意干，说破了嘴皮子就一句话——我不参加内战，又嘟嘟囔囔什么怕萨拉查说他，如果不是亲眼见过祖宗大人的强大战力，他甚至会觉得这是一个畏妻如虎的爱妻狂魔。不、不、他就是，他怎么能一脸理所当然的向每个人都说一遍萨拉查是我的灵魂伴侣是我的毕生挚爱是我的法定丈夫？啊？啊？你回答我，你的羞耻心哪去了？

　　呵呵，在你向婚庆店询问是否可以补办婚礼时就没了吧格兰芬多阁下。

　　邓布利多和蔼的笑了两声，在心里狂吼一阵后觉得心情好了许多。关于对方临时变卦这件事，他还是疑虑重重。直觉这可能跟刚刚出去溜达的狮祖有关，他不得不反复盘问了起来。

　　另一边，布莱克家主也来到了塔前。

　　不同于满身金灿灿的执法者，身为执政者的他是黑袍滚银边的袍子外加银面具。同样用魔法器具将自己包裹严实，他进了塔。

　　微微躬身后，他转身开始改造窗户，作为精擅魔法阵的布莱克，他并不是很吃力。

　　过了一个钟头，雷古勒斯转过身来，在他身后，原先逼仄的小窗户现在已经被开成了落地窗，虽然没有太过精致，也可以看的出来制作人努力把窗棂修建的更为美观的决心。

　　而令雷古勒斯目瞪口呆的是悬浮在他面前的繁复至极的法阵。这座即将覆盖全城的阵图几乎处处都是黑魔法的痕迹，只有一小部分——正是这座塔的周围——用不同颜色标识了出来，意味着此处法阵必须要精纯白魔法的灌入。

　　“殿下！”雷古勒斯小声惊呼道，王座上的人应声看过来，无机质的目光中似乎变得有些温柔。

　　“雷，哪里不懂？”塔中人问道。

　　顿了顿，年轻的布莱克家主到底还是没有把他的疑问说出口，他有些慌乱的指着几处比较复杂 的地方问了起来，而塔中人则用他平板的语调一一解答。

　　在离开之前，雷古勒斯跪在塔中人的脚边，终于忍不住小声问：“殿下，您什么时候才能好起来？”

　　这句话的回答依然像之前无数个问题的回答那样平静而木然，王座上的人说，“我好不了了，雷。”而后，他有些吃力的挪动了一下手臂，像是他第一次见到这孩子那样，摸了摸他的头。只是他似乎没能掌握好力度，让雷古勒斯整个人不堪重负似的弯着腰颤抖了起来。

　　“让卢修斯他们来见我，所有的计划都重新来过吧。”塔中人最后说。


	3. 相见

　　“所以他们的要求就是让我每天去给魔法阵注入法力？”戈德里克问。

　　“我想是的，不光如此，之前的城市规划，战略布局什么似乎都有大变，但具体什么原因还不知道。”邓布利多摇了摇头，“倒是透露出打算在决战时同时发起对伏地魔的总攻。”

　　不感兴趣的扭过头，戈德里克问，“那我什么时候开始？”

　　“后天开始，每天清晨和傍晚各去一次就可以了，持续一年左右。”

　　“没问题，阿不思，这有工钱的吧？我还要攒钱办婚礼呢。”

　　闻言邓布利多脸色一僵，随即有些自暴自弃的笑了起来，“呵呵，这边给。”

　　“还有我定的袍子记得帮我催下；上次我在霍格莫德看到的那个饭馆你还记得吧？记得帮我定个位子，随时可以去的那种，双人的；还有……”戈德里克眼睛一亮，然后就开始喋喋不休的开始细数了起来，他变戏法似的从怀里掏出一个写满了字的小本本，然后开始一项项念，让老校长不得不怀疑这一切是自家狮祖的阴谋。

　　“格兰芬多阁下跟斯莱特林阁下关系真的很好啊……”从旁边突然冒出一只黑色的脑袋，小天狼星正闪着眼睛看他们，跟弟弟和好后的他整个人都像是撒欢的野犬，看谁都顺眼。

　　“哈哈当然啦~来来来我跟你讲讲当年我们的故事……”找到了秀恩爱新目标的戈德里克高兴极了，放过已经被伤害的体无完肤的老校长，他搂住小天狼星的肩膀，两人勾肩搭背的走了出去。

　　在他身后，邓布利多有些羡慕的叹了口气，下意识伸手摸了摸放在口袋里的照片，“真是好运气的家伙……”他小声念叨着，心里不禁也升起一丝渺茫的希望。

　　时间过的飞快，戈德里克去上工的第一天清晨是个大雾天，哪怕是以格兰芬多傲人的视力都难以穿透这蒙蒙的雾霭。

　　“是魔法阵启动的效果？”在心里暗自想着，戈德里克手按着剑柄，渐渐提起了警惕，然而他并没有发现紧随着他的另一道身影。

　　恐怕这世上也没有人能发现的了尾随着戈德里克的这个人，因为他身上几乎没有一点属于生物的气息。晶石包裹了他的双腿双手，一直蔓延到胸部，让他的动作显得僵硬可怖。他几乎是踏着戈德里克的步伐向前走去，一双美丽的绿眼睛像是剔透的玻璃珠子，漠然而没有一丝感情。

　　这是那个总是呆在塔里的人，他刚刚从联结了两个世界的空间孔洞中出来就看到了金发的白巫师。塔中人这一趟去异界杀死了异兽的领袖，包括所有能对现在的巫师界造成巨大危害的兽类都被屠杀一空，可代价同样巨大。

　　肆无忌惮的释放力量的结果就是结晶化愈发严重，而变为魔法晶石的并不仅仅是这孱弱的肉身，作为一个人的感情和记忆似乎也在一点点剥离冻结。那是一种很奇妙的感受，原先懂得的事情突然变得难以理解，原先执着的事物似乎变得可笑，就像现在，他突然有些不理解为什么当初自己一定要添加一部分白魔法阵了。

　　木然看着眼前矫健的身影，他有些冷漠的决定还是继续维持原样——无论如何，他总要记得自己为什么而做这一切。

　　距离并不远，戈德里克很快到达了地点，他有些诧异的发现在这地方就在塔的正前方，而塔上那个小小的窗户此时已经变成了一个落地窗，只是窗户里黑洞洞的，什么也看不清。眯着眼睛观察了一会，戈德里克低头将魔力小心的注入法阵，果然，白雾渐渐散去了。

　　手上动作不停，戈德里克脑子也飞速运转着，现在他不愁复活材料了，但仍有其他事让他愁眉不展，这些忧虑藏在他心底，并不能向他人诉说。还是关于萨拉查的事情，他了解他的爱人，他强势、精明、追求力量，他绝不会像戈德里克自己那样，为了完全复活而情愿付出不可逆转的力量损失。而如果带着全部的力量复生的话……唉，不用想也知道，就萨拉查那个水平肯定远远超过这个世界能承受的限度，而一个世界的排斥之力所带来的伤害根本难以想象。

　　而他能做的，似乎也只有努力收集材料，让萨拉查复活以后能尽早想办法。

　　转悠着把几个阵法点都注满魔力，戈德里克抽出佩剑，干脆就在这无人处演练起来，他眉峰锐利，嘴角微扬，可他并不知道，在塔楼之中，一道目光默默注视着他。


	4. 不见

　　胜利来的很快。

　　一切顺理成章，水到渠成，一切在严密的规划下按部就班的完成了，但欢呼自从胜利的消息传来时就不曾停止，更何况，连神秘人都在这一天倒台，人们望着天空中逐渐消失的空洞不由喜笑颜开。

　　戈德里克也是，喝下一大杯啤酒，他有些晕乎，这个时代的酒可比他那个时候的烈多了。偷偷摸了一瓶藏起来，身上还带着血迹的白巫师突然觉得有些意兴阑珊，再大的成就，没了分享的人，也黯然失色。

　　他突然想去看看那座塔。

　　戈德里克觉得自己真是喝醉了，那塔有什么好？灰暗破败，让人提不起兴致，可他还是去了，好像他的手脚自己动了起来一般，他几乎是有些迫不及待的往塔那边跑了过去。

　　他自己都有点好奇自己要干什么了。

　　外面欢声笑语，这里清冷如故，没有一个人，甚至没有一只鸟一株小草，这是个被众人遗忘的地方。

　　他大着胆子进了塔。

　　塔里的黑魔法气息浓的惊人，他的皮肤甚至都感到了一阵灼痛。可戈德里克仍然在向里走，他的每一份血肉都呼唤着他向前、向前、再进一些！这感觉新奇无比，戈德里克傻笑起来，就好像身体有了自己的意志，执着的要去做什么连他自己也不知道的事。

　　塔的一层就一个房间，戈德里克很快就进去了。

　　他看到这间屋子里只有一个丑陋的王座和一扇落地窗，一个人坐在王座前面对着窗户——不、那已经称不上人了，那个怪物全身覆盖着晶石，只露出了有些浑浊的绿眼睛，直直望着窗外。

　　他好像对戈德里克的到来毫无反应也毫不在意，他只是直直望着窗外。可戈德里克却愣住了，一个名字即将脱口而出，但却突然忘却，回忆像是风声呼啸着在他耳边刮过，难辨方向的声音在他胸膛里低语，他几乎马上就要明了的时候另一种想法却又蛮横的升起：他不该离开宴会他必须马上回去——两种不同的意见在他体内撕扯，理智和情感一分为二，他像是被一把尖刀从头剖成两半。

　　好像过去了一个世纪，好像又仅仅是万分之一个刹那，晶石吞噬了那只仅剩的眼睛，而后就在一眨眼的功夫，所有晶石无声的破碎了，细密的晶粉纷纷扬扬的落下，戈德里克呆愣在那里，明明此时落针可闻，但他耳边却像是有轰鸣巨响突然炸裂，一阵天旋地转。笑容僵硬在他脸上，留给挚爱的酒不知何时掉在了地上，戈德里克突然觉得心中有一块地方突地坍塌。

　　而后一阵不知从哪里来的力量拉扯着他，久违的神志骤然回炉，他喃喃想起了很多紧迫完成的事，“我该走了……”戈德里克喃喃自语着，却不由自主蹲下身去小心的收集起破碎的晶粉。

　　他将那些灿烂的碎片放进一个精致的小匣子，努力让自己去想些别的事情。模糊间他知道自己中了咒，某种异常强烈的咒语，他奋力抵抗着，却显得力不从心。

　　最后的最后，他不知怎么的，突然想看看那人直到最后也想要注视的是怎样的景色。

　　于是戈德里克坐上了王座，他向外望去，看到了一片熟悉的景色——那片他每天早晚都要来注入魔力的阵法点，荒芜孤寂。

　　“真傻。”他咧开嘴笑着说，泪水划过了他勾起的嘴角。


	5. 结局

　　戈德里克做了一个梦。

　　梦的基调是暗色的，他躺在床上，怀里拥着一个人。

　　“你喜欢这里吗？戈迪？”那人问，绿眼睛好看极了。

　　他回答了什么记不清了，只听那人笑着说：“这里确实比以前好多了，那就留在这里吧……”他有点不信，又说了什么，那人却笑了，温柔又缱绻的注视着戈德里克，轻声说，“没关系，我会做到的，戈迪，只要你喜欢的，我都会送到你脚边。”

　　而后，那人搂住他，轻轻亲吻着他的唇。戈德里克记得那滋味，柔软而冰冷却甜蜜而芬芳。他几乎要醉死在这个吻里，神志也渐渐远去。

　　咒文的声音模糊的传来，他听见那人逐渐远去的响动，“既然如此，何必记得……只是这里可以承受的力量也太少了，不如干脆吞噬一个位面扩充一下？真是难办……”词句飘渺而轻柔，他听不清那里面是怎样的感情，却拼命想要抓住他淡去的身影。

　　他没有抓住。

　　猛地惊醒，戈德里克有些迷惑的摇摇头，感觉自己似乎做了什么梦。巫师的梦境多半有着个中因由，但记不清也就无所谓了。他动了动，发现自己正紧紧抱着昨天带回来的小匣子。

　　敲门声惊醒了他有些恍惚的神思，他赶紧套上件袍子，跑去开了门。

　　门外是布莱克家主，他面容苍白，手里抓着一个盘子，上面分门别类的放着各种材料。“这是最后一批了，阁下。”他低着头，声音有些嘶哑。

　　接过盘子，戈德里克有些奇怪的发现自己并不感到以前那样的喜悦，“非常感谢。”他还是说。

　　可年轻的布莱克没有走，“那个匣子……”他小声说。

　　“不行！”打断了他的话，戈德里克突然觉得自己的话有些过于严厉了，又缓和道：“我会把酬劳奉上的，但是那个不行。”

　　门外的人没有纠缠，只是深深的看了他一眼，然后转身离开了。留下戈德里克站在原地，突然感到难以言说的意兴阑珊。他坐到床边，摩挲着盒子想了一会，而后从床头翻出邓布利多给的双面镜。

　　“嗯，是的，我想把材料都捐给斯莱特林学院。”

　　“我其实也不清楚啦，就是突然觉得，那些应该没有用了。”

　　“之前定的餐馆啊什么的都退了吧，造成的麻烦我很抱歉。”

　　“关于空洞怎么处理我已经有想法了，不会有后患的。……嗯，请放心，交给我吧。”

　　一个月后。

　　庆祝没有结束，传诵格兰芬多的文章到处都是，魔法部长声情并茂的做着演说，人人都为戈德里克·格兰芬多的高尚品德而感到震撼心灵，因为他毅然献祭己身堵住了空间孔洞，稳固了包裹着魔法界的屏障。

　　他本可以坐拥鲜花美人，在这个新时代里满身荣耀的继续传奇，可他却毫不犹豫的选择了奉献，他甚至是笑着离开的，身边仅仅携带了一个小匣子。人人都说戈德里克是个真正的勇士，他几乎坦然而喜悦的走向了死亡，像是走向他期待已久的地方。

　　“他说，‘我觉得我应该这样做。’先生们，这是什么样精神？”魔法部长慷慨激昂的说着，下面的人们默默擦着泪。

　　如果这就是结局，那一定是个非常美好的结局。人人得偿所愿，斯莱特林在这场战争中重新获得了权势、力量和财富，格兰芬多也倍受鼓舞，获得了至高的赞誉，就连其他人也各自喜笑颜开，伏地魔死了，战争胜利了，战利品足以让整个巫师界富裕一圈，而各个领域的大师精英们欣喜的发现，从其他位面倾泻而来的大量魔法元素足以让巫师界的魔力上限翻几番。

　　至于那座破败的塔？就和他的主人一样，没人知道他是何时到来，也没人知道他何时离去。他像是一抹历史的幽魂，安静的重生，而又安静的死亡。也许过不了几年，那塔就会被推倒，在其上建立更漂亮美观的商店、府邸……

　　人人都相信，这里的未来洒满了阳光。


End file.
